Applicant has not received or applied for any assistance from any federal institution for research or development.
Applicant does not have a microfiche appendix.
1. Field of Invention
Applicant""s Hydrokinetic Generator relates to an improved method and means for transformation of kinetic energy into mechanical energy, in which to generate hydroelectric power. Specifically, by manipulating naturally moving water current over and through a structure which is hydro-dynamically clean in design to increase water current velocity to rotate a typical turbine effectively and efficiently, thereby avoiding the expensive construction of dams and reserviors that power present hydroelectric plants.
2 Description of Related Art
There are many structures designed to produce power from moving water. From the vertical rotating water wheel dating back over two thousand years, to the newer efficient water wheels called hydraulic turbines. Most of these turbines are driven by water from water falls, or water stored behind dams and reserviors. The three main types of water turbines are: (a) The Pelton Wheel, which is an impluse turbine consisting of a single wheel mounted on a horizontal axle. The wheel has cup-shaped buckets around its perimeter. Water is channeled from a reservior through a long pipe that increases the water velocity aimed at the buckets. The high water speed jets water against the buckets, turns the wheel; (b) The Frances Turbine, which has a rotor enclosed in a casing. Its wheel has many curved blades on a vertical axle and operates under water. The turbine is rotated chiefly by the weight or pressure of water from a dam or reservior; (c) The Kaplan Turbine, which its turbine rotor blades resemble a ship""s propeller and works similar to the Frances Turbine.
There are water turbines that are designed to be submerged in rivers where the normal flow of water provides power, however, the power produced is limited by the speed of the river""s flow. Other designs use the incoming and outgoing tides to rotate water wheels, however, their mechanical power is not continuous and is dependent upon the tides.
None of the mentioned turbines use the same principle as Applicant""s Hydrokinetic Generator, where natural water currents are manipulated through and over a hollow hydrodynamically clean scoop-like structure with a large orifice and a funnel-shaped body, which increases the water pressure inside to rotate the turbine, and at the same time, the outer symmetrical hull provides a surface which acts like a hydrofoil and increases the water velocity as it moves over the cambered outer surfaces and rushes to fill the void. The turbine rotates a shaft that powers a generator. This eliminates the costly construction of reserviors and dams that provide water pressure to power present hydroelectric turbine systems.
A method and means for building and operating a scoop-like hydrodynamically clean tapered structure for an improved method for producing electrical power by converting kinetic energy into mechanical energy to power one or more generators. Applicant""s Hydrokinetic Generator comprises: a hollow rigid scoop-like tapered structure in which to channel moving water through a large orifice, through a tapered funnel-shaped sluice, and out through one or more smaller tubes containing one or more turbines. The hollow rigid structure having a hydrodynamically clean symmetrical outer hull allows the natural water current to flow over the symmetrical cambers on the top, the sides, and the bottom surfaces of the scoop-like hull, at a greater velocity than the natural current flow, thus creating maximum water flow velocity that merge with the flow from the smaller opening which houses the turbine. This increased outer hull water velocity allows higher water velocity as it exits the scoop-like structure and increases the efficiency of the turbine.
The reinforced rigid hull has chambers between the outer hull and the inner hull which allows the scoop-like structure to be transported at a lighter weight. These chambers are flooded when the scoop-like structure is set in place. The large orifice of the scoop-like structure is protected by a grill to inhibit debris, foreign objects, and large sea life, from entering the large orifice of the structure. The grill ribs are elliptically shaped and produce virtually no drag effect on the water current flow into the structure.
The turbine and housing is detachable from the scoop-like composite hull. The generator housings are also detachable from the turbine housing and composite hull, to allow maintenance without having to move the entire structure.
Further objects and advantages of Applicant""s Hydrokinetic Generator will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
1. The composite scoop-like structure is economically feasible because of the ease and simplicity of modular construction, unlike the construction of monstrous dams and reserviors for hydroelectric power plants in which construction costs alone can reach into the billions of dollars.
2. The scoop-like composite structure is portable and ideal for coastal, or island communities close to ocean currents, and communities close to rivers and streams.
3. The scoop-like composite structure is submerged and cannot be seen from the water""s surface.
4. The scoop-like composite structure produces no known pollution.
5. The scoop-like composite structure is not as susceptible to weather related damage, as conventional electrical power generating plants.